2 plus 1 font 2
by Sarasva
Summary: Chaque année au moment de Noël, les adultes démontraient leur originalité en posant à tous les enfants de leur entourage l'éternel "Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour Noël?". Et de six à dix ans, Lee avait invariablement répondu : "Un frère.". A onze ans il avait été exaucé.


Lee était fils unique.

Longtemps désirée, sa naissance avait illuminé la vie du couple Jordan. Ils avaient complètement remodelé leur quotidien autour de cette nouvelle vie tant attendue. Sa mère avait quitté son emploi pour s'occuper de lui à plein temps et son père avait changé de profession pour être plus souvent présent auprès de sa famille. Ils avaient même déménagés pour s'installer dans un voisinage où les enfants étaient légion. De sa première dent à la réception de sa lettre d'invitation à Poudlard, en passant par son premier pas, ils avaient été présents à chaque étape de son développement. Les premières années de sa vie n'avaient été que succession de bonheur après bonheur, à peine ternies par les quelques maladies infantiles, caprices inassouvis et autres aléas de la vie d'un bambin ordinaire.

Non, Lee ne manquait de rien, ni de soins, ni d'attention. Il était choyé, gâté, aimé par ses parents, et parfois même, au fond de son cœur, étouffé par tout cet amour.

Heureusement, Lee était un petit garçon observateur. Il avait vu le ventre de ses tantes s'arrondir puis les fratries s'agrandir. Rassuré, il avait compris que l'amour, ça se partageait, comme les jouets et les tartines quand ses amis visitaient. Il lui manquait juste quelqu'un avec qui le partager.

Alors il avait guetté les signes dans son propre foyer. Il avait espéré de toute sa naïveté d'enfant que le ventre de sa mère gonfle lui aussi. Mais il était resté désespérément plat et le quatrième membre de la famille Jordan n'était jamais arrivé.

Malgré toutes ses espérances, Lee était resté tout seul à profiter de l'amour infini de ses parents.

L'année de ses cinq ans, ils avaient passé les vacances de Noël au cottage de Grand'ma Jordan, avec tous ses cousins et leurs parents. Pendant dix jours, la maison résonnait de leurs cris et de leur rires, et les adultes affichaient leur sourire des grandes occasions, celui des anniversaires et des exploits scolaires.

Son oncle Peter l'avait pris à part un jour après le goûter et lui avait posé la même question qu'il posait tous les ans à chacun des treize petits-enfants Jordan.

« Que veux-tu pour Noël ? »

A cinq ans, bientôt six, Lee était un grand garçon, alors au lieu de faire comme l'année précédente et de demander le jouet qu'il convoitait en secret depuis des mois, il avait réfléchi. Longuement. Et finalement, il avait répondu en fixant son oncle avec un sérieux déstabilisant.

« Un frère. »

Son oncle Peter avait sourcillé avant de se mettre à rire, les yeux brillants et la gorge rejetée en arrière. Lee s'était senti très important à cet instant de l'avoir fait rire, même s'il n'avait pas compris ce qui était amusant. Il l'avait rendu heureux et c'était l'essentiel. Après tout, Grand'ma Jordan disait toujours qu'un homme qui riait était un homme heureux. Et Lee adorait apporter du bonheur aux gens.

Peter lui avait ensuite demandé s'il ne désirait pas autre chose mais Lee, raisonnable, avait certifié qu'un petit frère était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Il avait longtemps hésité avant de donner sa réponse, ne sachant pas s'il préférait un frère ou une sœur. Mais il avait fini par opter pour un garçon. Il était bien connu que les filles volaient toute l'attention des parents. Elles étaient égoïstes et refusaient de partager, comme la petite Stacey qui était toujours dans les jupes de sa mère et ne laissait jamais la place à ses frères lorsqu'eux aussi voulaient être câlinés.

Alors il avait réclamé un frère. Un frère avec qui il pourrait tout partager. Un frère avec qui il pourrait vivre des aventures extraordinaires. Un frère qui pourrait le décharger du trop plein d'amour de ses parents.

Mais le matin de Noël, il n'y avait aucun bébé enrubanné sous le sapin dans le salon de Grand'ma Jordan.

Il avait été déçu bien sûr, mais pas découragé. Sa mère lui avait appris à être patient. Le Père Noël n'en avait peut-être tout simplement pas en stock et tout le monde savait que les petits frères sur mesure prenaient beaucoup de temps à fabriquer. Ce n'était que partie remise, comme disaient les grands. Il le recevrait peut-être au Noël prochain.

Mais l'année d'après, il n'y avait toujours pas de nourrisson au pied de l'arbre de Noël. La suivante non plus. Et ainsi de suite tous les ans.

Lee avait cessé de croire au Père Noël mais pas d'espérer. Après tout, la magie rendait tout possible. Il n'y avait qu'à attendre le bon moment.

A onze ans, il était entré à Poudlard et pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, il était loin de ses parents. Mais ce n'était pas grave puisque chaque matin, la chouette hulotte de son père déposait une lettre débordante d'affection devant son gobelet de jus de citrouille. En lisant les mots tendres de sa mère, il avait l'impression de sentir ses lèvres si douces se poser sur sa joue pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée, ou encore la main de son père qui venait ébouriffer ses cheveux avant de partir au travail; comme s'ils étaient à l'école de magie avec lui. L'amour de ses parents était tellement fort qu'il en gardait toujours une partie au fond de son cœur pour le réconforter les nuits quand il se sentait seul ou le midi quand la cuisine maternelle lui manquait.

A onze ans, la séparation apprit à Lee qu'on n'était jamais trop aimé.

Le Choixpeau l'avait réparti à Gryffondor où il avait rencontré les jumeaux Weasley. A l'issue du festin, les trois garçons étaient déjà les meilleurs amis du monde. Ils avaient partagé ensembles toutes les expériences inoubliables que Poudlard avait à offrir : les premiers cours, les premiers devoirs, les premières batailles de polochon…mais surtout les premières farces, et aussi les premières détention. Ils étaient devenus inséparables, comme Lee avait toujours rêvé de l'être avec ce frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Cette année-là, Lee ne réclama pas un petit-frère à son oncle Peter pour Noël, mais un hibou pour pouvoir rester toujours en contact avec ses amis et sa famille.

Le matin du 25, il découvrit le hibou en question sur la plus haute branche du sapin, mais son attention dut divertie par un paquet incongru étiqueté à son nom et emballé dans de vieux exemplaires du catalogue de chez Zonko. En attrapant l'enveloppe posée dessus, il avait aussitôt reconnu l'écriture désordonnée à l'image de ses auteurs.

_A notre complice favori,_

_A notre compagnon de détention,_

_A notre frère de cœur,_

_Joyeux Noël!_

_Comme témoignage de notre éternelle loyauté, tu trouveras dans ce paquet la nourriture des dieux, les délices du Paradis : des biscuits cuisinés par notre mère._

_Bon appétit et à très bientôt,_

_Gred Forge Weasley._

Lee relut la lettre trois fois d'affilée avant même d'ouvrir la boîte de friandises, passant répétitivement sur une phrase en particulier :

_« A notre frère de cœur. »_

Lee Jordan était fils unique. Après cinq ans à réclamer un frère, son vœu s'était exaucé l'année où il avait renoncé.


End file.
